Adult Matters
by Cal reflector
Summary: Summary: It had been too long for either of them... Canon: Yes. Pairing: FujitakaxSonomi. PG13 for mild language and implied hot and heaviness.


Author's Notes: My first ever attempt at writting smut... or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, if I did, the following story would have made found its way into episode 71 as a bonus OVA.Kukuku...

Adult matters

Sonomi closed the door behind her and sank deep into the leather sofa in her office as she loosened the silk scarf around her neck. Directing preparations for the annual New Year's party in her house had taken more out of her than she anticipated; even if it was an event just for family and friends, hers was a world in which the line between business and family was often nonexistent, and putting on a superficial smile for and tipping glasses towards countless relatives whom she saw just once every year was something she never learned to like.

She rubbed her forehead slowly, feeling the combined effects of an entire day of strain and the numerous requisite glasses of champagne. She had to catch an early flight tomorrow morning to Vancouver, and with the stress she was feeling in her body now she doubted that she would even get three hours of much needed sleep. It was as she was dreading the prospects of morrow thus that a knock came at the door, and Sonomi growled under her breath before answering. "Who is it?"

"It's Fujitaka. Can I come in?"

Relieved that it was not another one of her distant relations coming to seek business favors, she opened the door for her old friend, who wore his usual smile on top of an unexpectedly matching suit and tie that made him far younger than his age.

_But then, he would look good wearing nothing but a... _Checking herself before she let her alcohol-afflicted mind stray further down that forbidden path, Sonomi quickly invited him in. "So, has the party gotten to you as well?"

"Yeah… I'm not used to seeing so many expensive suits and designer jewelry all at the same time, it's a bit overwhelming for me. I'm amazed at how Sonomi-kun handles it so well."

"Hmph, it's not like I enjoy doing it, especially when some of the women put on so much perfume I have difficulty breathing standing next to them." She shook her head as she brushed back a hair that had fallen in front of her face and sighed. "They appear rich and affluent, but underneath the glamorous visages, they're actually a very surly, tedious crowd to mingle with, and I'm sorry to have put you through that."

Fujitaka chuckled at Sonomi's apologetic tone. "Not at all, aside from greeting you and Tomoyo we were basically left alone all night, so Touya and I spent our time talking and people-watching by the buffet line. It was very enjoyable."

Sonomi eyes became downcast: She had hoped that by inviting the Kinomotos to the party, the rest of the clan could get to know the family they had ostracized for years and begin to accept them back as part of their kin once more. _It took me ten years to let go of my prejudice, and here I am hoping to right everything in one night… How could I be so naïve?_

"Sonomi? Are you alright?" Fujitaka leaned towards her, his voice deeply concerned.

Startled by his sudden proximity, she shifted away and hurriedly attempted to cover her tracks. "I… its nothing! I was just… tired. Entertaining all night has made me stiff all over, and I was just going to take some pills to help me sleep so I could be ready for my flight tomorrow…"

"Ah, if that's the case, I have a better way to help you release tension than pills." Sonomi felt her eyes turn wide with confusion and apprehension as he came and knelt before her, a strange gleam of confidence in his eyes. "Now if you'll just lie back on that sofa and relax…"

Sonomi did not hear the rest of his words; her mind had overheated and burnt out the moment he took off his jacket and began unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt sleeve.

-----

"You really saved me back there, Daidouji, thanks."

Tomoyo turned and smiled at Touya ,who followed her through the dark hallways of the inner part of the mansion, from where the distant sounds of the party could be heard. "You're welcome. The house is so big, sometimes it is confusing for people unfamiliar with the layout to find the bathroom... even if there are nine of them."

Touya was happy for the relief in his bladder and the temporary respite from the party, where he had been aware of not a few disparaging glances and hushed conversations directed towards him and his family from the people—his mother's clan—around him.

_To hell with them,_ he thought. _It's not as if we came for their pleasure anyways._ "Do you enjoy this sort of thing?"

The girl in front of him chuckled richly. "Hardly, I keep having women whose names I don't recall come up and introduce their boys to me, year after year, asking me to show them around or whatnot."

A dirty look appeared on Touya's face as he scowled. "That sounds like a drag. And? How do you deal with it?"

"I lead them to a room stocked full with video games and comics… then leave." Tomoyo smiled brightly as she spun around to face Touya, a teasing twinkle in her eye. "Although tonight, I have not had been bothered as in years past, since a certain scary bodyguard has been keeping them away…"

Touya laughed quietly, recalling how people had given Sakura, Tomoyo, and him plenty of space as they stood in a small group away from the crowd, and shrugged his shoulders coolly. "Hey, what can I say? Can't help it if they're allergic to handsome…"

At that moment, the unmistakable groan of a woman distracted Touya and halted his words. For an awkward moment, his lips still parted mid-sentence, he exchanged uncomfortable glances with Tomoyo, who appeared just as disconcerted as he was. The short silence was broken by a drawn out moan from the same feminine voice, and this time, the two turned slowly towards the direction from whence it came, their eyes settling upon a closed door where light emitted from the bottom slit.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide; never in his life had he seen her so disturbed. "… This… this is mother's office… what…" Touya held up a finger to his lips, and then leaned forwards to place his ear against the door, and she soon followed suite.

He did not know what to expect: He wasn't familiar enough with his distant aunt's life style to know whether she would…

"Ahh… _ahhh yesss_…. Press against me, _harder, _right… there… _more, harder_…"

Touya, like all healthy young males, knew sex when he heard it, and what was going on in the room was undoubtedly… he looked up at Tomoyo, whose face appeared to glow in the dark in spite of the darkness in the hall way, and winced inwardly as a wave of sympathy for the girl washed over him. Whispering, he tried to… What, encourage? Console? _What the heck am I supposed so say at a time like this?_ "Umm… uh, sounds like your mom has a friend over." _Oh real smooth, jackass, stating the obvious._ Slapping himself mentally, he decided to try again. "… You might feel uncomfortable about this…" _No, you think?_ "…but, you know, aunt Sonomi, well, she's still young and I guess…"

"Fu… _Fujitaka_… you're… _you're soooo incredible_. I… I… _no one _has _ever_ made me feel like this…"

Touya's brain froze, then started to crack and Tomoyo, if it were humanly possible, turned ever redder and looked on the verge of tears as the professor's unmistakable voice, punctuated by gasps of labored breathing, drifted from the room

"_Hah_… that's… what Nadescico… _hah_… said the first time… I'm sorry… it's just… _hah_… been… so long since I… I…"

_WHAT THE FU#K?_

Shooting up as fury exploded inside him, Touya kicked the door open with a large crash, unable to listen any further to the disgusting tryst that his father was carrying on with Tomoyo's mom, his mother's best friend no less. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R…"

It would suffice to say that, given the adulterous scene that had burned itself into his vivid imagination, he was more than a little surprised to find in room his aunt and his father with their clothes intact and in relative positions so as to utterly remove any possibility that they had just been doing what he thought they had been doing: Sonomi was stretched out face down on a lengthy sofa, one foot curled backwards into the air as her hands clutched the pillow resting underneath her chin. Fujitaka was on his knees before said sofa, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead, his dress-shirt sleeves rolled up and his hands grasping her other foot.

For what seemed like a very, very long second, the two parties stared at each other bewilderedly until Sonomi, her face still flushed and her breath still short from the throes of pleasure she had just experienced moments ago, spoke up. "T… Touya? What are you doing here… and Tomoyo too?"

His befuddled mind unable to catch up to reality, his reply came in near stutters. "I… you… what… what were you two doing?"

His father regarded his son's rigidness oddly. "I was giving Sonomi-kun a foot massage, to help her relax after a tiring day…" His eyes narrowed at the unnatural redness in both Touya and Tomoyo's faces, as if they had been caught in the middle of some questionable act. "Touya… you haven't been drinking have you? If you've even allowed Sakura or Tomoyo one drop…"

Touya panicked; his mind wanted to flee, but his body was still stiff from too many traumas in too quick successions; a sweat broke out on his back. "I…"

"Of course not! We… I was just showing him… where the bathroom was!" Tomoyo laughed loudly, her perfect pitch higher than usual as she grabbed hold of her immobile partner's hand, who stumbled after her as she began dragging him with surprising force towards the door and away from further disaster. "Sorry to disrupt you! Good night, mother! Good night, Kinomoto-san!"

Soon after the sound of Tomoyo's nervous laughter passed out of earshot down the hallway, the two adults left in the room looked at each other, not knowing what to make out of the curious behavior of their children. "So," said Fujitaka, after wiping some beads of sweat from his cheerful face, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh yes, _please_. But…" Resting as if the bones and sinews in her body had melted away, Sonomi smiled lazily at him and lifted a finger towards the door that was left open after Touya's abuse. "… Shut that, and lock it this time."

End.

* * *

Grins widely A departure from the style of my other CCS fics, but its good to mess with the characters I love once in a while. 


End file.
